Midwinter Luck
by Quatre-sama
Summary: Over a year has gone by since Kel defeated Blayce... now she goes back to the palace for Midwinter, and sees Cleon again. not really KC Please R


I was rereading Squire this morning, and I couldn't help notice the Midwinter theme in the Kel/Cleon relationship. And I was always sad thinking that he never knew that she didn't love him anymore (which probably made it harder to get over her). So this is my own twist on how they might begin to start over again, a year after the events of _Lady Knight_.  
  
_denotes italics_  
  
Tortall and its inhabitants belong to Tamora Pierce, and are used with her direct permission.  
  
**special thank you to Shibbon, who pointed out a most horrible flaw. I've altered the fic to correct it. :D  
  
*****  
  
Midwinter Luck  
  
December, 462, H.E.  
  
The Midwinter Festivals were well under way in Corus when Kel finally rode in from New Hope. The roads were awful--she could blame some of her lateness on that fact, at least. But there had also been a group of raiders near Bearsford, and Kel had felt the need to help the Queen's Rabbits deal with them. She left the legal portion--the courts and the hangings--to the Rider group: Kel was not one to find joy in marching bandits to their deaths. But it had taken several days, just the same, to get back on track.  
  
The lady knight rode alone. Tobe, to his chagrin, had slipped into an apprenticeship of sorts with Daine, the Wildmage. He was learning veterinary care; it was a worthy skill to learn, Kel reminded him, while he was looking out for her safety in New Hope. Kel grinned wryly, thinking of the boy. Getting him to agree to stay behind was like pulling teeth. He had hinted to her several times that traveling in numbers was safer, and that he was the ideal person to look after her and her mount. But Kel wanted solitude. Even Jump and the sparrows acknowledged her need, and stayed behind with the boy  
  
Kel brought Hoshi into the palace yard, and assisted Stefan the hostler in making the mare comfortable. She knew that plenty of nobles liked to leave their horses completely in his care, but Kel was too attached.  
  
Stefan finally had to force her out the stables, throwing her heavy pack into her arms. "Lady, you smell. Go take a bath and meet with your knight- friends. They're preparing for the nightly festivities."  
  
Kel laughed and obeyed. She found her way to the palace baths and made quick work of removing several days' worth of traveling-grime. This was not the part of being a knight that she enjoyed. She liked the justice, the honest living, the Code of Chivalry. It was strange, to her, to think of the many knights who did not like or follow the Code. Sir Myles of Olau, her former teacher, had oft mentioned the ridiculous expectations the Code forced upon pages and squires, and even knights. And Kel had met plenty of squires and knights who did not even attempt to follow the code, instead enjoying their life of leisure and noble benefits. They did not protect their tenants, nor did they support the crown they had sworn fealty to.  
  
Kel could feel her own anger rising. Too often she had met knights and lords who did not care for their people. As much as she wanted them brought to their knees, she feared that perhaps one day their own tenants would turn against them--and the crown. So long as the king let his nobles take advantage of the people, the people could blame the king for their woes. Kel wanted to fix the problems, not overthrow the monarchy.  
  
She slipped beneath the surface of the water, rinsing her hair and washing away her worries. It was Midwinter--a time to celebrate the oncoming year. Not to question the policies of the crown, or focus on her solitude. There were to many things to celebrate.  
  
***  
  
Midwinter was special this year. There was a greater sense of liveliness in the kingdom--mainly due to the celebrations of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami's new parenthood. A son, Seiji, had been born on the first day of the weeklong festival. This brought a renewed love of the monarchy: Seiji's birth confirmed another generation in the Conté dynasty. Conservatives, always looking to complain about the Progressive royal family, strongly opposed the Yamani name for the newborn, but Kel couldn't think of a better name for the child than one that meant "justice."  
  
Kel was granted permission to visit Shinko in the royal family's quarters, and took great pleasure in meeting the future ruler of Tortall. Shinko, unfortunately, had missed out on most of the festivities. But Roald had stayed with her whenever possible.  
  
The Conté colors, ever present in the palace, now took the form of silk bows on the doors--a tradition for celebrating newborn noble children. Along with the traditional black velvet, ivy, and white garlands for the Midwinter holiday, the palace looked even more luxurious than usual. Kel found her way to the squire's wing, hoping to meet some of the squires who had not yet been chosen by knight-masters, but they were absent--no doubt working under Master Oakbridge, even if it were the pages who'd be doing the serving.  
  
The final feast of Midwinter was nearly finished, Kel realized, when she neared the hall. It would be followed by the traditional ball. It wasn't a knightly obligation that made Kel return to the palace. No, like her former knight-master, she tended to stay away from balls and festivals if she had the choice.  
  
But many things had happened in the past twelve months. Neal and Yukimi were married, Merric of Hollyrose had left New Hope to become an assistant training master. Domitan of Masbolle had become a captain of the First Company of the King's Own a year after Glaisdan of Haryse's death. And where was Kel? Happily content in New Hope, managing border patrols and refugees. Though the war with Scanra was long over, there were still many problems to be solved. Scanra was no longer united--but they still suffered hardships, and plenty of the clans felt that raiding Tortall for food and amenities would ease that hardship.  
  
"You made it." Kel felt a hand placed gently on her lower back, and knew it to be Dom. He was the only one who treated her less like a knight and more like a lady these days. Not that she minded. He was very attractive, and very nice. They'd been through a lot together, off and on the battlefield.  
  
She nodded. "I was delayed in Bearsford."  
  
"I know. Bandits. Sir Owen has been lamenting that he was unable to make it in time." Dom grinned, and Kel felt warmth spread through her body. His smile could melt even the frostiest heart. "Shall we proceed to the ball? It began moments ago. I note that you took the time to pack an extraordinary gown."  
  
Kel blushed, looking down at the black velvet and crimson creation Lalasa had prepared for her. "No, it was waiting for me. I have friends in high places." As usual, it fit perfectly. She had even sewn tiny pearls into the wide cuffs of the velvet overrobe, making Kel feel brave enough to actually enter the ballroom. "Shall we go, then?"  
  
The receiving line was tapering, so Kel took her place at the end. More people filed in behind her. It was customary for everyone to wish the king and queen a happy forthcoming year, but normally the lines were no longer necessary by the last night of festivities. The birth of a first grandchild, however, made every noble in the realm wait their turn in line to congratulate the handsome couple. Kel wasn't much interested in "foot- kissing", as Raoul had once called the experience, but she had been on friendly terms with the queen for some time, and felt that she would've liked to say hello, grandchild or none.  
  
"Sir Keladry of Mindelan, and Captain Domitan of Masbolle," the herald announced as Kel and Dom approached the dias. She took the king's hand first, kneeling in a bow of fealty. Then she wordlessly moved on to the queen. She had never been on good terms with the king, for all her loyalty to his crown. She took Queen Thayet's hand and kissed it respectfully, as any knight would.  
  
"This isn't you favorite part of knighthood, is it Sir Keladry?" the beautiful queen asked dryly.  
  
Kel smiled. "Nor is this your favorite part of being the queen?"  
  
The older woman smiled back at her. "We have much in common, Lady Knight. We'd rather forego the courtly obligations and head straight to the justice and well-doing. Am I right?" Her eyes crinkled with fondness. Although she was in her forties, she still carried an air of youthfulness in her manner.  
  
"Exactly," Kel agreed. She wished the pair luck and happiness, as well as congratulations on the prince's child. Then, feeling somewhat relieved, she found her way over to the giant windows on the opposite side of the room, where she could see the wintry gardens outside, and speak softly with Neal and Yukimi. Dom followed, but only to hand her a glass of the almond milk and liquer combination he knew she loved. Then he went on to find his friends from the Own.  
  
The receiving line continued on. Kel waited patiently for it to end, knowing that no serious socializing could be done until the dancing commenced. But toward the end of the line, a name caught her attention. "Sir Cleon and Lady Ermelian of Kennan," the herald announced. Kel turned to see the large red-headed knight bowing before the king, his wife curtseying low. She was adorable and tiny, with light brown curls piled atop her head and large blue eyes that never left the king's face, even in her modest bow.  
  
Kel felt a moment of wistfulness. She'd been relieved when Cleon had informed her of his impending marriage--relieved that he'd never have to know that she'd wanted to end it, that she'd fallen out of love with her. He was forced to marry her to save his fief after drastic flooding, and she had been a little happier to know that he _liked_ Ermelian, that she was a good sort as far as arranged marriages went. But Cleon had voiced a stronger opinion: _She just isn't you._ She had wept for his unhappiness, even in her relief. They said they would remain friends, but distance and history kept them from actually //being// friends.  
  
She studied the pair closely, looking for signs of close affection or noteworthy distance between them. Were they happy together? Were they dissatisfied? From all appearances they looked like every other married couple in the room, save Neal and Yukimi, who--after nearly a year of marriage--still could not keep their eyes away from each other.  
  
Kel felt Dom at her side again. "Wasn't he the one. . . ?" He trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Neal and Yuki exchanged knowing glances, and moved on to other friends with whom they could socialize.  
  
Kel nodded. "Before I won my shield. He was my girlhood sweetheart." She tried to smile, but she was still worried for his happiness.  
  
"You're looking sad," Dom observed. "Did you part on bad terms?" They had talked frankly in the past about Dom's love life, but Kel kept hers guarded. She was less open than he, and it had never hindered their friendship.  
  
She shrugged, her eyes still focused on Lady Ermelian. "They weren't bad terms. Things had changed, he had duties to perform. And we both were in different places in our lives."  
  
"Looks like he was ready to move on to something more serious," Dom observed. "How long have they been married? A year and a half?"  
  
"About that long. It was arranged, though. They were betrothed since they were children."  
  
"And you were the other woman?" Dom said, his eyes twinkling wickedly.  
  
"Stop nosing around and let's dance," Kel said, glad the music had finally begun. She handed her goblet to a passing page and pulled Dom into a minuet.  
  
Although Kel wasn't necessarily a fan of dancing, she always found that she could learn much about her companions through the formality of the art. Neal and Yuki, for example, looked crestfallen during the steps that forced them into the arms of other lords and ladies. Dom, on the other hand, grew livelier with each new partner. Kel observed that Cleon and Ermelian fit neither pattern, but they conversed in low voices when they were together. For some reason this made her happier.  
  
Halfway through the second dance, Kel gladly shifted away from King Jonathan and into the arms of Cleon. He did not react to her in any manner, which made her suspect that he had taken notice of her all ready.  
  
"She's lovely," Kel said hesitantly as Cleon circled her, as the dance steps dictated.  
  
He released her hand and smiled, looking as though he was glad that she'd immediately approached the subject. "Yes. But she's short."  
  
Kel laughed, gripping his hands tightly as they promenaded in a short circle with the other dancers. Cleon always said that he loved not having to bend in two to kiss her.  
  
Cleon smiled. "Then again, she's worth it."  
  
"Everything is well, then?" she asked, softly.  
  
He looked over to his dancing wife. "As well as can be. She managed to ease my breaking heart--and she had one of her own as well, I suspect."  
  
"Really?" Kel stopped short, breaking the flow of the dance. During all of her sympathy for Cleon, she'd never thought that maybe Ermelian had felt the similar woes of loving someone futily.  
  
"She's never said so," he sighed. "But I suspect it. She's not exactly a traditional noblewoman, and she's a hopeless romantic."  
  
Kel laughed. "Perfect. So you both can swoon and call each other pearls of your hearts."  
  
He grinned back. "Yes. Now that we've eased each other's torment, and found a happy state of wedded bliss."  
  
The music ended, and they walked out of the circle of dancers, who were preparing for a lively gavotte. Cleon stopped a red and gold-clad page and obtained two drinks. He and Kel sat together, catching up on the past two years of their lives. Kel liked to see how often his eyes drifted toward his small wife, who was blossoming under the polite attention of the king.  
  
"Let's have a toast," Cleon said, holding his wine glass aloft. Kel followed suit. "To old friends and revised friendships."  
  
"To old friends and revised friendships," Kel answered, smiling wistfully.  
  
"And to Midwinter luck." Cleon clinked his goblet with hers, and gave her a brief, friendly kiss. With that, he rose and finished his wine, then returned to claim his wife for the next gavotte.  
  
"And what was that?" Dom asked, approaching silently.  
  
Kel nearly jumped. "Just a toast."  
  
"With a kiss?" Dom arched one eyebrow,  
  
Kel studied her wine glass, remembering her first kiss with Cleon. _Midwinter luck, Kel._ "Consider it a full circle," she said with a soft smile. "He was wishing me Midwinter luck." She felt more at ease with herself than she had during the year and a half since their break-up.  
  
Dom grinned, happy to see the light back in her eyes. "And do you think this Midwinter will be lucky?"  
  
She grinned back at him. "Most certainly," she replied, taking his hand and leading him back to the horde of noble dancers. 


End file.
